A New Guardian Rises
by Ice Dreams
Summary: Rosalie is an average regular day fourteen year old, but suddenly when she thinks her life is over, everything changes, she meets a certain frosty white haired boy with icy blue eyes, along with the rest of the guardians who tell her something very important. Jack Frost/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, This is my new story, I really hope you like it! Please read and review, I'll try to update as soon as I can!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_February 1,_ _2012_

Rosalie was walking through the streets after school, looking forward to see her younger sister, Sarah. As she was walking, a group of senior girls were blocking her path, making sure she had no way of getting passed.

Rosalie tried to be polite at first, "Excuse me." She said in a soft voice, she never liked being mean, but only did so if she needed too.

The oldest of the seniors gave her a mean smirk, "Oh? You're tryin' to get past?" One side of her blonde hair fell in front of her left eye. "Well, guess a number from one to ten, if you guess right you'll be able to get home to your mommy and daddy" She said in a baby voice "But, if you don't, you're spending some time with me."

Rosalie's bright blue eyes widened, _what kind of trick is this?_ she thought, but she didn't protest, instead she nodded nervously. "Okay" she tried to make her voice sound confident, but it came out shaky and high pitched.

The other girl just laughed and waited, Rosalie thought hard and then guessed a number, "Three." She said, but a heavier girl shook her head and teased.

"Nah" The group of eighteen year olds laughed, and one of them said "Get 'er Tara."

Rosalie broke out in a dead sprint towards the other direction, trying to put some distance between the girl called Tara, she headed towards the woods, the cold was biting at her skin. _Why didn't I bring a jacket?_ She thought to herself. She gritted her teeth and ran faster, looking behind her once to see that the older girl was falling behind. Rose had an advantage since she ran almost every day.

She looked back ahead of her to see an ice covered pond two feet in front of her, she tried to stop but she was going to fast, Rose slid on the cold surface and fell hard on to her back. She began to stand carefully, but noticed that the water wasn't frozen all the way through.

Rose began to panic as the ice began to crack from her weight, her breath quickened and she looked across the surface to see Tara staring at her, her eyes widening. Tears began to form in the trapped girls eyes as she realized she couldn't get away. She closed her eyes, the ice gave away and she fell into the icy water, her body touched the bottom and then every thing went black as her lungs began to fill with water.

*******

Something strange happened, Rosalie opened her eyes under the water. _Shouldn't I be dead by now?_ She looked up to see the moon shining brightly down at her, it was so big. Rose couldn't believe what was happening, but soon she began to be lifted from the water and into the dry, winter air, and was gently placed back down on the ice.

The first thing she noticed that was different was that her back felt heavier, she tried to look behind her and she could see white, she realized that she had wings. Rose tried to spread them, and after a few seconds she did.

She flapped them a few times and rose into the air, hovering a few feet above the ground, a wide grin spread across her face and Rose looked at the moon again as it continued to shine brightly. "Thank you," She said gently before she flew higher up into the air, gliding and spinning as the wind ran through her hair. Rosaline let out a breathy laugh, she felt so good.

********

Rose landed in front of her house and pushed the door open, seeing that her parents were huddled in front of the fire place. She walked in front of them, but they didn't seem to see her.

"Mom? Dad? Can't you see me?" She reached out to touch them but her hand went through. Rosaline gasped and backed away, tears prickling in her eyes. She ran up to her bed room and looked at her reflection, her eyes widened at what she saw.

Rose's skin was very pale, her freckles that splashed her face where a lighter gray and her hair was baby pink and went down to the middle of her back. She spread her pure white wings, she almost looked like an angel, she then turned around and looked at her back in the mirror, noticing that there was a bow and arrows.

She reached for one of the arrows and pulled it in front of her, the tip was in the shape of a heart and on the wood was engraved in fancy cursive letters, _Cupi_d. Rosaline almost dropped the arrow, her heart beating faster. She put the arrow back and headed towards her window, unlocking it and flying out through it, tears streamed from her eyes when she realized that no one knew she existed.

Little did she know that a boy with snow white hair was watching her, curious in who she was, and where she was going.

* * *

**There ya go! The first chapter is up, who do you think the boy is? Do you think that it's Jack Frost? What do you think Jack will think of the Valentine girl? Review to find out! Comments are** **appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the next chapter! I wasn't sure if I should post it because no one reviewed, so if you want chapter 3 to go up please review! Even if you don't have an account you can review, I really want to know what you guys think! It's really appreciated!.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Rosalie flew as fast as she could away from her home, she flew until her wings were to tired to keep going, and suddenly she was spinning out of control, heading for the ground. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening, but just before she hit the ground some one caught her.

Rosalie looked up to see her rescuer, he wore a blue sweat shirt and his pale face had faint freckles on them, like her own. Instead of light pink eyes though, he had the most stunning crystal blues she had ever seen, she could have stared into them all day. He looked down at her and winked before he set her down onto the snow. Rose stood and looked at him, a sly grin crossing his face.

"Th-Thank you," She said hesitantly.

"Why, you're quite welcome," He said playfully and then added, "What's an angel like you doing out here all on you're lonesome?"

Rose was surprised at his choice of words, _did he just say angel?_ She mentally shook her head, _Pull it together!_ "I…was just out for flight" She lied.  
The boy cocked his head to the side a little, a part of his frosty hair falling in his face "Really?" He smirked, "Because it looked to me like you were falling."

Rose blushed, embarrassed that he saw that, "I'm kinda new at this," She replied, and then looked away from him, her face filling with sadness as she remembered what had happened, then shook her head and looked back at him, finally recognizing him.

"You're Jack Frost, aren't you?" She asked and he nodded, that sly grin crossing his face as he bowed.

"The one and only," He stood back up, "But, I would like to know what your name is."

"Ro-" She began, but then changed her mind, "My name is Cupid."

"Cupid?" Jack chuckled a little, "Well then Cupid, I think it's time for you to meet North."

"North? As in Santa?" She asked and he nodded, "But, I can't fly right now, remember?"

"Who said anything about flying?" Rose watched as Jack pulled out a snow globe and whispered to it "North Pole" He then threw it to the ground, a portal opening up. Jack turned to the star struck girl and held out his hand, which she took gently, and followed him into the portal which closed as they walked through.

Rose and Jack appeared in Santa's workshop, right in front of the other four guardians, standing in front of them was North, he smiled warmly down at the girl.

"Welcome to my shop!" He bellowed merrily with a Russian accent. Suddenly Tooth flew in front of her face, talking excitedly "Wow! Look at those teeth! I remember you, Rose, you always keep your teeth so shiny and clean! They're as white as Jack's!" Rose didn't know what to say to this, Jack looked at her.

"You're old name was Rose?" Rosalie turned to Jack and nodded.

"It's actually Rosalie, but people mostly call me Rose." Jack just nodded, and when she turned to go up to Sand-man he continued to watch her, although Rose was unaware of that.

"Hello there" She smiled warmly down at the golden man, who just waved. Then Bunny was next to meet her, she turned to him next and went over to him. He was at least six feet tall.

" 'Ello mate" He said in an Australian accent that made Rose smile even more.

"Hello Bunny" She smiled, and when she turned her back on him he looked like he was about to fall over from her beauty.

Rose then turned back to North, "Why am I here?" She asked curiously.

"Why are you here?" North chuckled, "Because you are new guardian." He grinned.

"A guardian? As in protect the children kind of guardian?" Rose's eyes widened, "But I can't even protect myself! Let alone a kid!" North put a calm hand on her shoulder.

"But in time, you will learn how." He smiled reassuringly and she looked around the room, every one was smiling at her, and then she turned to Jack who even he was grinning, it was a grin that comforted her more then the others did. She looked back up at North and nodded.

"Alright, but why did you guys choose me to be a guardian? I'm the newest spirit there is here."

North chuckled, "We did not choose you, my dear, Man in Moon did" He motioned to the moon and she looked at him outside the window.  
"I see." She said, and then she thought of her younger sister, she missed her so much, "Can I go see something?" Rose asked, "I'll promise I'll be right back.

North thought for a moment, "Alright, but as long as Jack goes along with you." Rose looked at Jack and nodded.

"Let's go Jack." Rose spread her wings that weren't so tired anymore and flew out of the window of the shop, she knew that Sarah would be getting ready for the first day of kindergarten, and Rose didn't want to miss it.

Jack caught up to Rose and asked her "Where are we going?"

"To my home." She whispered.

******

Once they were back in Burgess, Pennsylvania, Rose took off toward her house, which was painted green on the outside. She and Jack both landed on the roof, Rose went over to the side just in time to see Sarah walking out towards her mother, who was directing her where to stand for a picture.

Rose couldn't stand it, even though they couldn't see her, she flew down to her sister and landed in front of her, she wanted to try and see if she could see her, "Sarah?" Rose walked over to her, but her younger sister just passed through her. She gasped, it felt like a hand was reaching inside to her heart and squeezing really hard. She closed her eyes, trying to block the tears that were threatening to fall, but one managed to escape.

Jack flew down to her and hesitantly put his arms around her, not used to giving comfort to other people, "I'm sorry, Rose." Rose didn't say anything, she froze for a second when he gave her affection, but then relaxed, letting herself rest in his arms as the tears kept falling. _What was she going to do?_

* * *

**So, how did you guys like it? So finally Rose got to meet the charming Jack Frost, what do you think will happen between the two? Review to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had so much fun writing this chapter! A new OC will be introduced to you! **

**Thank you to X Frostbite X for reviewing! It really does motivate me!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC's, if I did own ROTG I would be much more famous by now!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

_A few days later._

Rose was standing outside of North's workshop, practicing with her bow and arrows. The yetis had set up targets for her to shoot at, but the first few times she missed.  
Rose was about ready to give up when Jack flew down beside her, "What're you doin'?" He asked curiously, Rose jumped a few feet off the ground and turned to look at the laughing boy.

"Jack!" She exclaimed, "Don't scare me like that, anyways…I'm practicing with my arrows, but I'm failing miserably." She grumbled the last sentence. Jack smirked and put his arms where hers were on the bow and got out another arrow, frost swirling around the bow.  
"You know how to shoot?" Rosalie said in amazement, Jack nodded with his signature sly grin, and held Rose in the correct position to shoot. Rose blushed slightly, but she didn't protest.  
Jack gently pulled her arm back, showing her how far it needed to come back before shooting, and then told her to release. Rose did as she was told and let it fly, the arrow went flying into the target, hitting it right in the middle.  
Rosalie squealed in delight and whirled around, tackling Jack into a hug, little did she know that the other guardians were watching them. Jack smiled and hugged her back, Rose seeming to like his coldness. After a few seconds she pulled away, a light blush forming onto her face.

"We should get back inside," Jack said casually and a grin formed on Rosalie's face.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" She yelled excitedly and took off flying low towards the workshop, Jack following close behind her. The boy laughed and flew beside her, but Rose giggled and flew a little faster. They ended up in a tie and Rose landed ungracefully on the ground.  
Phil, the yeti, handed Rose hot chocolate, and Jack some eggnog. She smiled gratefully and walked into the globe room where the other guardians were, Jack following beside her.

The guardians were in a deep conversation when they walked in, but then Jack cleared his throat, gaining their attention. "So," He said, "What are you guys talking about?"  
Toothiana giggled, "Oh nothing," She teased.

Rose looked at the hummingbird hybrid suspiciously before turning to North, who just winked at her. "Looks like you and Frostbite are getting along just fine." Bunny joked, causing Rose and Jack to blush slightly.  
They all broke out into giggles, but then Rose glared playfully at the Pooka, causing them to stifle their laughs.

Suddenly the room began to shake, and they all looked around in panic, they heard an evil female voice begin to speak, "Looks like we have a new guardian among us, eh?" She chuckled darkly, then appeared before them. She had raven black hair and orangey-grey eyes. She wore a black dress that stopped at her knees, followed with high combat boots.  
Jack suddenly stepped in front of Rosalie protectively, holding his wooden staff in a fighting position. North's blue eyes widened slightly and whispered, "A Halloween spirit? This can't be." Bunnymund glared at the evil witch with hatred in his green eyes.  
"Who are you?" Jack growled in a voice that the guardians have never heard before.  
The witch just chuckled and floated in front of Jack, stroking his jaw line.  
"So rude," She cooed evilly, "And I thought I was going to be welcomed here." She grinned.  
Suddenly Rosalie did something that surprised all of them, she pulled out her bow and arrows, but instead of a heart shape at the end, they were normal, deadly arrow heads. Rose pulled the string back and let the arrow fly into the witch's heart, catching her off guard.  
The Halloween spirit gasped, and then slowly pulled the arrow out, not a spot of blood on her, and turned it into ash. She chuckled, "Wow, and I expected Cupid to be a nice little girl."  
"You still didn't answer Jack's question!" Rose yelled in a voice that surprised all of the guardians, "Who. Are. You!" It wasn't a question this time, it was a demand.  
The witch glared at the girl with burning hatred, "If you must know," She scoffed, "My name is Raven Twilight, the queen of Halloween." She said with pride.  
North suddenly spoke up, "Vhat is it that you vant with us?" He asked angrily, his eyes narrowing.  
"I've just come to warn you, that Pitch is back." She laughed darkly, "And this time, he's got a new partner. Me!" With that she disappeared into flames, causing the yetis to freak out and grab a fire extinguisher.  
Toothiana gasped and instantly started to panic, "Pitch is back!" She exclaimed, Rose was obviously dumbfounded.  
"Who's Pitch?" Everybody looked at the girl and Jack explained what had happened the previous year, he had explained everything from start to finish about how Pitch had tried to make every child not to believe in the guardians.  
By the time Jack's story was finished, Rose's eyes were wide, "He can't succeed this time though? Can he?"  
"He could, if he has the queen of Halloween on his side." Rose realized that children could stop believing because of their fear, but Jack knew that one kid in particular wouldn't.  
"I know Jamie and his friends won't stop!" Jack suddenly exclaimed with a boost of energy that made everybody look at him.  
"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Frostbite might actually be right," Bunny agreed.  
Rose smiled and looked at Jack, who just smirked at the winged girl, causing her to giggle a little. Rose's laugh was contagious, and they all began to chuckle with new hope.  
"Everyone," North said, "I think it's time we get to the sleigh." He grinned.

*****  
Once they arrived to where the sleigh was, Rose began to get a little skeptical. Except, what she thought the sleigh would look like and what it actually looked like were two different things.  
She gasped when she saw the beautiful reindeer pull the magnificent sleigh out in front of her, she gently stroked one of them on the nose and then went over to where the rest of them were standing.  
Jack laughed and pulled her up with him, Sandy and Tooth sat behind him. Bunny skeptically got on last. North chuckled, "Hold on!" but Jack and Rose did exactly the opposite. The reins were snapped and the reindeer took off like a bullet.  
Rose laughed and grabbed Jack's hand to keep from falling over. Bunnymund looked like he was about to puke. Sandy and Tooth were watching the two teenaged guardians, a smile forming on both of their lips. Rosalie and Jack were enjoying the loopdy-loops. Suddenly, Jack tapped Rose on the shoulder, causing her to look at him. A sly grin crossed his face and the girl instantly understood. Together they both hopped onto the edge of the marvelous sleigh. Bunny looked at them, concern obviously etched into his face. Sandy smiled at them while Tooth put a hand up to her mouth.

"You two ankle biters better get down from there!" the Pooka shouted, but Jack and Rose looked at each other.  
The prankster mouthed the words, "On three, we jump." Rosalie nodded and grinned, knowing that she'd be okay because of her wings. Jack tightened his grip slightly on her hand and silently called for the wind. "One." Jack called out.

"Two," Rose followed along.

"Three!" Jack finished and the two of them jumped from the edge, Bunny's eyes widened and he hesitantly looked over the sleigh. Just as they were about to hit the ground, Rosalie spread her wings and gently pulled them upward into the sky.  
Jack and her both laughed and flew beside the sleigh, "We didn't scare you? Did we Bunny?" Rose asked innocently, causing North to chuckle.

"Ah, sod off you show ponies!" He yelled, but Rose could tell that his anger was faked. Jack grinned and pulled Rosalie back onto the sleigh with him.

Too soon they were back in Burgess, North landed his sleigh on the side of the street. Jack and Rose's hands were still together when they got out, unnoticed by the two of them, but noticed by the rest.  
They reached Jamie's room, fortunately, Jamie was still awake by this hour and was there to open the window for them to get through. All of them except for Rosalie was seen, unknown to her.  
Jamie was happy to see them all, "Hi everyone!" He said excitedly.

"Wait?" Rose said, Jack knew what was coming, because it had happened to him before, "Can he see us?" Her eye's lit up with hope, Jack's heart broke for her.  
Jamie rushed towards them, giving them all a hug, passing through Rose when she tried to offer him one. Rose felt that squeezing of her heart again, but held back her tears and just looked away. Jack looked at her sympathetically and gently squeezed her hand. She smiled sadly at him and he gently smiled back.  
Jamie was confused by Jack's actions, "Who are you looking at Jack?"  
Jack tried something that might work, he leaned down in front of the curious boy. "Have you ever heard of someone called Cupid?" he asked, Jamie shook his head, his eyes lighting up slightly.  
"Well, she's here right now, and she needs you to believe in her Jamie."  
Jamie suddenly looked at the empty space again, but this time, he saw a girl with snow white wings and baby pink hair and eyes. His jaw dropped and Rose's head lifted slightly, she looked at the boy and tilted her head. Leaning down beside Jack, "You can see me?" She whispered, the boy slowly nodded his head.  
Rose giggled with delight and tears of joy shimmered in her eyes, she couldn't help but embrace the brown haired boy in her arms. The other guardians smiled warmly at the two. The pink haired girl put Jamie out at arms length and whispered something that only the two of them could hear, "Thank you."  
She stood and joined Jack who was now with the others, and looked at him, saying a silent thank you to him as well.  
North then cleared his throat, "Back to business!" He said seriously and Jamie looked back to the big man, ready to listen.  
"Jamie," He said, "We need you to tell the other children that Pitch is back, this time with some one to help him."  
Jamie's brown eyes widened in surprise, "Pitch is back?" He murmured and Rose nodded.  
"Yes, Jamie, but you don't have any reason to be frightened." She said in a soothing voice, "Because as long as we're here." She motioned to the guardians, "You'll always have some one to protect you." Jamie smiled at her, and Jack nodded reassuringly to him.  
"We have to go now Jamie," Toothiana said, "So tell your friends for us, alright?" The child nodded his head and with that the guardians left, Jack and Rose were the last ones to follow.  
"Wait!" Jamie ran over to Rose and gave her a hug, she kneeled down and returned it to him. "I'll always believe in you," He whispered, causing a soft smile to form on the girl's face. Rose softly ruffled his hair.

"I don't doubt that," Jamie released her and she stood, Jack smiled at both of them.  
"See ya later Jamie." He told the boy and with that, Rose and Jack both flew out the window, following behind the rest of the guardians.  
Once they got back in the sleigh North said softly, "Let's go home." He snapped the reins and they took off, Jack taking Rose's hand in his once again.

* * *

**So, looks like finally some one believes in Cupid, eh? It also looks like Jack and Rose are bonding more, aren't they? What did you think of Raven, did you like or hate her? Review me your answers! I'd love to see them, no flaming please!**


End file.
